


Martyrs

by Kahishiki



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Greek Godess, Mythology - Freeform, Other, Phylosophy, Psychology
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahishiki/pseuds/Kahishiki
Summary: Les dieux n’auront jamais besoin de victimes, il leur faut des martyrs.





	Martyrs

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Je ne possède aucun droit sur Saint Seiya, il s'agit là de l’œuvre originale de Masami Kurumada, et portée à l'écran par la Toei Tokyo Animation. 
> 
> Note de l'auteure : La phrase qui tient pour lieu de résumé vient d’une phrase que mon professeur de mythologie, de l’époque où j’étais encore en université, nous a dictée pour son cours, lors d’une analyse des diverses situations divines et humaines que la mythologie nous apporta. Et mon professeur, suite à un petit discours très prenant sur le sujet, nous a sorti cette phrase.  
> Je mets en rating T, pas pour des scènes olé olé (il n’y en a pas), mais pour le contenu de l’OS. C’est assez sombre, et je préfère prévenir que guérir, comme on dit dans le jargon.  
> Pour la chronologie, je vais me baser après l’Arc Hadès.

* * *

 

Hadès avait été vaincu par Athéna. La divinité avait gagné contre son oncle maléfique. Nul ne sut jamais les raisons de ces guerres. Mais tous savaient que lorsque la divinité se réincarnait, la guerre était à l’orée de la fin de l’humanité.

Pour sa victoire, ses hommes furent sacrifiés. Ce fut un honneur pour eux. Leurs vies étaient dévouées à leur déesse. Mourir pour la cause humaine et la sauvegarde de l’humanité faisait partie de leur mot d’ordre.

Mais pour une divinité millénaire telle qu’Athéna, l’humanité ne voulait rien dire. Elle avait seulement besoin d’âmes humaines à sacrifier pour combattre une autre divinité millénaire.

Ces hommes étaient des enfants pour la plupart, arrachés à la vie pour les entraîner à devenir des machines de guerre, calibrés à l’exacte force surhumaine pour combattre la violence.

Combattre la violence, par la violence.

Vaincre le mal par le mal.

Athéna, durant cette guerre, avait choisi d’accorder sa confiance et sa bénédiction à cinq humains. Seulement cinq sur des milliards.

Mais eux ne posaient pas de question. Athéna était leur divinité. Ils vivaient et mourraient pour elle. C’est pour son nom qu’ils se sacrifiaient et défendaient des principes qu’eux-mêmes ne comprenaient pas.

En combattant pour Athéna, ces hommes faisaient le vœu inconscient d’oublier leur humanité, pour se battre entre eux. S’entre-tuer et se massacrer.

Pour Athéna.

Athéna qui les regardait grandir, se battre, et se tuer pour elle.

Si la réincarnation humaine pleurait ces hommes trop vite partis, pour la déesse, il n’en était rien.

Chaque sacrifice la rendait plus forte. Chaque mort lui apportait une puissance.

Et eux, pauvres âmes aveuglées par ses principes, se tuaient pour elle avec honneur.

Mais il n’y avait aucun honneur. Ils n’avaient rien à gagner à se sacrifier.

La souffrance des hommes est la seule chose qui lui permet d’imposer ses principes.

L’humanité n’est rien pour elle. De simples pions à laisser mourir.

Le cosmos de ses chevaliers n’est qu’un grain de poussière parmi la puissance qu’elle possède. Elle pourrait tout à fait se débarrasser des autres divinités seules. Mais elle perdrait son essence de vie.

La seule chose qui assoie sa divinité dans le panthéon.

  


Dès qu’Athéna se réincarne sur terre, l’humanité est condamnée. Car Athéna n’est pas une déesse aimante.

Elle ne se nourrit pas de l’amour des hommes ni de leurs prières.

Leur sacrifice est l’unique joyau auquel elle est attachée.

Car Athéna n’aura jamais besoin de victimes.

Il lui faut des martyrs.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> J’espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit OS, j’ai pris énormément de plaisir à l’écrire !


End file.
